The invention relates to an apparatus for actuation of a setting element particularly for a motor vehicle, and includes a desired value transmitter, an actual value transmitter, and an electric controller for pivoting the setting element from a rest position.
Setting elements, such as for example power controllers of motors of motor vehicles, assume a position which is predetermined by a control system. In general there results a return reply of a position of the element, or of a pivoting of the setting element, to the controller. Upon the occurrence of a disturbance in the reply of the actual value of the pivoting of the setting element, there is generally a failure of the control system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for actuation of a setting element, and upon failure of the reply, to institute an emergency operation.